Braces
by armydude
Summary: After their kiss in the dark and Mikey had wandered off, it took Andy a while to rejoin Stef. Why? And it was so dark, just how did Andy find out that Mikey was wearing braces? A scene expansion.


Andy walked into the changing room followed by her friend Stef to find that the rest of the girls had already left for the day. There was only one girl from the Junior Cheer Squad left. She was a few years younger than Andy and Stef, really cute with brown hair. As she got changed, Andy chatted lightly with Stef about their dates with their respective boyfriends when the younger girl grumbled about a distinct lack of suitable prospects for anyone her age.

Andy said, "You got a much better prospect than you know."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Well, if he was a couple years older or I was a few younger, I'd have Mike Walsh in my sights."

"Mikey? But he's such a, a, a, a Goonie!"

"I'm a Goonie. Is that a problem?" The way she said it left no doubt that if it was, then there really would be a problem.

"Uhh, no." To head off a possible argument, she added , "You were saying something about Mikey?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. You heard about when we were all looking for One Eyed Willie's treasure?" Of course she had. All of Astoria, Washington State and most of the Pacific Coast had.

"Well, everybody thinks that when we were down there, it was Brand in charge. But, it was Mikey the whole time. Brand kept trying to get his brother to turn back, but Mikey wasn't having it. He was bound and determined to find Willie's treasure."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. If I didn't know better, I'd think Mikey had set up our escape from the Fratellis the first time to force us to go after the treasure."

Thinking about it for a second Stef added, "You know that does sound like something he would do. Mikey can be pretty sneaky when he put's his mind to it."

The younger girl was surprised, "Wow! I didn't think he would a had it in him."

Andy said, "Humph! Near the end, after the Fratellis made us walk the plank, we're trying to get out of the cavern where the Inferno was. There were boulders the size of small cars falling everywhere and Brand had to practically drag Mikey out. He was trying to get back inside to kick the Fratellis asses."

Stef asked, "I thought he was trying to get back to the loot?"

"The Fratellis were in the way. You think Mikey wasn't gonna try and kick their asses?"

"You got a point. I gotta give the little guy his props, he's got guts." Stef didn't know what her friend was up to, but she would back her play.

Andy looked at the younger girl intently, saying, "I'll tell you something else about Mikey that nobody but me and Stef knows. He might be a few years younger, but he's just a good a kisser as his brother Brandon, maybe better. He's definitely bold."

Stef cracked up, saying, "Well I can't say from personal experience, but he rang your chimes, that's for sure!"

"You kissed Mikey Walsh? Why?"

"It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?"

"I had just broken up with Troy a few hours before to go out with Brandon and wanted to see what I'd gotten. Mikey had called for a bathroom break. It seemed like we'd been down there for days by then and everybody was ready to go. Mikey pointed to one cave and said it's the girls room and another for the boys.

"After me and Stef finished, I asked her to leave me there in the dark and I started calling for Brand. Stef thought I was insane, talking about time and place. It was almost pitch black and all I could see were shadows.

"When he showed up, I grabbed him by the neck, tossed my hair and laid one on him. A second later, he started laying one on me! Next thing I know, my back is pinned to the wall, he's got one hand on the back of my neck to keep my head from moving, the others firmly running up and down my butt and there's a tongue in my mouth!

"When we came up for air, I let go of him and he wandered off in a daze. I wasn't much better. Stef had snuck a peek at us about halfway through. When he was gone, she said 'You kissed, now tell'. and then said next time to have my eyes open cause it'd be a whole different experience. I thought it was Brandon. I didn't find out it was Mikey for hours."

Stef had been laughing as Andi told her story and the younger girl was staring at her in shock. She asked, "So, you think Mikey would make a good boyfriend?"

"You could do a whole lot worse in Astoria than Mike Walsh."

A while later, the pair were walking home and Stef asked, "Why'd you do that. Talk Mikey up like that?"

"I figure I owed him. He could have kept those jewels to himself. Instead he saved all of our homes. Seeing to it he's got a cute girlfriend is the least I can do."

Stef laughed, saying, "So that's why you exaggerated about the kiss!"

"Who said I exaggerated the kiss? Stef, except for his wanting to fight the Fratellis, everything I told her was the gospel truth."

Stef was shocked. "You mean he really kissed you like that?!"

Andy chuckled and smiled, "Why do you think it took me so long to get back to you? I had to fix my skirt. And Stef, it was almost pitch black! How do you think I knew he had braces?"


End file.
